Conventional, gaseous sterilization systems typically flow a vaporized sterilant through a sealable sterilization chamber. In such systems, it is important to maintain a desired concentration of the gaseous sterilant in the sterilization chamber during a sterilization cycle to effect deactivation of harmful biocontamination, such as viruses, bacteria and prions.
When the sterilant of choice is vapor phase hydrogen peroxide, which is typically generated from an aqueous solution of liquid hydrogen peroxide, it is difficult to determine the concentration of vaporized hydrogen peroxide in the sterilization chamber.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for providing a visual indication of the presence of a sterilant in a sterilization chamber.